Talk:Raven (Prime Earth)
Darkness/Shadow Manipulation Okay, so a little over a year ago, I mentioned that I thought darkness/shadow manipulation should be listed as one of Raven's(New Earth) powers. At the time, several members informed me that what I and others typically mistake for shadows is actually Raven's soul-self. I accepted that, since after looking into it, it sounded reasonable. However, just today I notice on this page that she now has darkness manipulation. On DC's new official site, shadow manipulation is also included as one of her powers. So, as someone who doesn't read New 52 Teen Titans, I'm just wondering if she actually does this now? Gettogaara (talk) 07:31, March 4, 2014 (UTC) : Hm, that's strange, considering that the descriptions we have for both "Soul Self" and "Darkness Manipulation" both mention a giant raven respectively. I don't read the comics but, I would think, since this Raven is much darker than her past self, that she would have the demonic power over shadows while her New Earth version simply had a psychic power that just-so-happened to look like shadows. --- Haroldrocks talk 11:02, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Article name? Isn't her name Rachel Roth, as mentioned in the page itself? Therefore, shouldn't we change the name of this page to "Rachel Roth (Prime Earth)"?GZilla311 (talk) 17:14, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't read much of the New52 Teen Titans, but Here's the impression I got from reading last week: ::1. Her birth name, the name her mother gave her, is Rachel. (Just Rachel, not Rachel Roth, because they don't have last names in Azarath.) ::2. At some point, Trigon changed her name to Raven. Raven is not a code name, it's her real name now, because that's how Trigon rolls. ::3. Now that she is on Earth and retired from super-heroing (at the moment), she is going by the name Rachel Roth. If that is her legal name in the USA or not, who knows? :So, if all that is correct (please correct me if it is not), I'd say: ::1. The page name should be Rachel ::2. RealName should be Rachel Roth or Raven, depending on how legal Rachel Roth is :Does that make sense? Shadzane �� (talk) 19:11, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I just read more closely, and it says Raven is only able to attend school in San Francisco because Power Girl hacked into their systems and inserted her. So it appears that Raven has no official presence in the USA, so her Rachel Roth name has no legal standing and her real name is still Raven. Shadzane �� (talk) 05:03, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Image Does anyone object if I change the image to the one below? This is because the current image features her pre-Rebirth costume from her fiirst solo series, which is substantially different to her current outfit (she also looks slightly older in her current artwork, which I think is reflected in the image as well). Ohdear15 (talk) 20:35, June 21, 2018 (UTC) : I agree that we should be showcasing her new costume, but I think this image does it better. Your image has too many other people in it, distracting from Raven (IMHO). Shadzane �� (talk) 20:42, June 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah that's fair, I just didn't really like that cover because I didn't really think that her face looked much like it actually does in the issues, but maybe that's just me. Ohdear15 (talk) 20:44, June 21, 2018 (UTC)